


10. časť - Brian a April

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	10. časť - Brian a April

Z pohľadu April:

Nemala som vôbec pojem o čase... stále som sedela na tej ohavnej posteli a rozhliadala som sa okolo seba... Ako by sa dalo odtiaľto ujsť? Nič rozumné ma však nenapadlo... mreže na okne vyzerali byť dostatočne pevné a cez to mini okienko aj tak neverím že by som prepchala svoj zadok. A to naozaj nebol veľký...

Bála som sa... na jednej strane neverím, že by bol schopný Brian naozaj mi ublížiť, ale na druhej... čo ak je naozaj psychopat? Čo ak reálne trpí nejakou duševnou poruchou? Nechcela som nič riskovať. 

Opäť som započula kroky... Super, niekto ide! Len nech to nie je Brian, hovorila som si... miestami mi ozaj naháňal strach. Na chvíľu som zavrela oči lebo som sa snažila uveriť tomu, že je to niekto kto mi pomôže. Keď som ich otvorila, videla som, že prichádza Brian. Stiahlo mi žalúdok a v tichosti som čakala čo bude. 

Na moje prekvapenie pôsobil pokojne, až previnilo by som povedala. Sadol si vedľa mňa na posteľ.  
-"Včera som to trochu prehnal... vzal som si aj niečo čo som asi nemal. Až teraz začínam vnímať realitu a uvedomujem si, že som spravil chybu... prosím povedz niečo, cítim sa hrozne..."  
-"Neviem čo povedať, vystrašil si ma."  
-"Ale neublížil som ti... bol by som rád keby to ostalo medzi nami. Vieš... páčiš sa mi a chcel by som aby si mi dala druhú šancu. Šancu ukázať ti aký v skutočnosti som."  
-"Keď mám byť úprimná, aj ty si sa mi od začiatku páčil, ale teraz som zmätená."

Pohľad mu padol na moje spútané ruky.   
-"To som ti urobil ja?" prikývla som.   
-"Ukáž dám ti to dolu." Opatrne mi pásku odlepil, potom ma chytil za ruku, pozrel sa na mňa tými hlbokými tmavými očami a povedal: "April, prosím, daj mi ešte šancu. Zamiloval som sa do teba..." bola som zmätená, ale verila som, že to myslí úprimne...

Dohodli sme sa, že o tom čo sa stalo nikomu nepovieme. Chytil ma za ruku a spoločne sme vyšli po schodoch. Ocitli sme sa na chodbe domu, kde bola včera tá párty. Uvedomila som si, že Brian ma väznil v pivnici. Hneď k nám pribehol Simon:   
-"Brian, vymysli už niečo. Už ju tu hľadala tá Mia aj s tým Davidom." -"Neboj sa, už je to vyriešené."


End file.
